


A bit of care

by Isaac_Assan_Adolwolf



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Death is genderfluid but defaults to female, Death works too much to be normal, FTM Popple, Fingering, No Likey No Ready, Other, Trans!Popple, office sex (in a way), sexual frustration from one partner, surprise dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Assan_Adolwolf/pseuds/Isaac_Assan_Adolwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-established Relationship)<br/>Popple notices something off with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of care

**Author's Note:**

> "There are 6 categories of works on the Archive. While here we have given an interpretation of the abbreviations, the exact definitions of these vary from fandom to fandom and fan to fan; use whichever you feel are applicable, or else none."
> 
> \- Archive of Our Own tags.
> 
> Ya don't like how I interpret the relationship, then back off.

Popple sighed, tossing the small ball in his hands as he laid across the couch in his and Shi's two story home. It was one of _those_ days again, where Shi was too busy working to do much. This gave Popple time for his mind to wander, as he thought things over. Don't get him wrong, their relationship was great, very sweet, and too irresistible in his mind, but it was their sex life that concerned him. Not that there wasn't a standard they agreed on, it was just who was on the receiving end.

 

99% of the time he was too far gone to reciprocate. Not that Death seemed to mind. _Or at least say._ Popple caught onto the signs, it sure as hell was sexual frustration on Death's end. He was doing just fine, but on their end, not so much. They rarely had time for something like that, so he decided on something. He was going to fix this problem as best as he could. He smiled to himself, as he developed the plan in his head. With a question shift, he set the ball to the side and walked upstairs, down the hall three doors down and to the left, entering the office upstairs.

 

He smiled, watching Shi/Death work on signing papers. Quietly, he slunk over, draping his arms over their shoulders, causing them to jump, prompting a chuckle from the transgender.

 

"Babe, what's got you so jumpy?" He murmured right next to them, watching their dark red hair, which reached their back, slide a bit as they responded quietly.

 

"Well, I was busy working."  
  
"How's about a break, then?"

 

Before they could respond, Popple was already unbuttoning the top of their cyan blouse, as blue eyes watched curiously. He hummed, kissing them on the cheek. It wasn't to rough, just a gentle peck. They hummed in approval, before sighing as Popple nipped at their neck, the reactions falling out like water. Popple was definitely approving, as Death submitted, and he pushed the entity's blouse open, once unbuttoned. By no means was the being busty, but it was enough to make Popple wolf whistle in approval. He could see the pale green skin of Death turn darker green, both as a blush, and where he nipped. He nuzzled them lightly, taking one breast in hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. There came the quiet purrs of approval.

 

Heh. Cute. Alright, back to business.

 

Popple moved the chair back from the desk and straddled the entity's lap, taking their lips in a much more heated kiss, which earned a hum of approval. Muucchh better. Popple removed the front clasp bra the entity wore, moving to nip and suck at their neck, drawing out a low moan. One hand on the entity's breath, rolling and pinching nipple in one hand, and the other roaming their side, down to the light curve of their hip, and back up to their waist. He leaned back, admiring his handy work. Death was absolutely flushed, their hair showing the signs of becoming a mess, and eyes heavily dilated. They were panting, somewhat slouched over, as he leaned forward, going back to work, taking more time on their breasts, he could tell he was teasing them.

 

His hand brushed the reclining option on the chain, and brought the chair to a leaning back position, as he got to work removing the loose skirt around their waist, dropping it off the chair. He chuckled, noticing that Death was wearing a matching set. He hummed in approval, before setting work, going from the waist down, stopping to leave a mark or two, before stopping at the entity's hips, spending just a bit more time on it. He could just barely hear them whimpering for him to hurry up. He chuckled, complying, but not before sitting up to capture their lips in another, more bruising, kiss. He smirked, sliding the last garment stopping him from his prize down, and then off the chair, chuckling. He traced the outer lips of the entity's core, a light enough touch to tease. He could feel them buck their hips a bit at that one. He noticed just how wet they were, and complied with their wishes.

 

Mostly. Using one finger, he curled upwards to their g-spot, causing them to yelp in pleasure. He repeated the action for a bit, before switching to another tactic, mostly asking what felt right for the being below them, but at the same time, what would drag it out enough. Soon enough, they were nearly wreathing beneath him, their voice not quite working with them, much to Popple's own enjoyment. He dragged it out well enough, as he watched their hair, usually in perfect condition, become an absolute mess, their face the darkest shade of green he had seen from them, and their breathing offset. Yup, he was loving every moment of it.

 

He knew they were over the edge from the fluttering of their walls around his hand, as he slowed, bringing them down slowly. It took them a few moments, but they finally asked what in the hell came over Popple this time.

 

"Well, you literally.-" That got an annoyed glared from the being, "-And maybe the fact you deserved it considering you usually do the work around here."

 

Now there was an Answer the entity was content with.

 

"Okay, your turn."

 

Oh, shit.


End file.
